


Junta de Padres de Familia

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Series: Los Guardianes No. 2111 Colonia W. Joyce [5]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme recibe a Norte que sólo quiere hablar con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junta de Padres de Familia

Dicen que a los sesenta años un hombre ya esta muy viejo como para hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo y ser remunerado de manera decente. Sanderson, o Meme como le decían sus amigos, a sus 61 años podía decirles que no era así. Era el dueño de un taller de carpintería que fue de su padre, un negocio familiar de muchas generaciones anteriores a él y aunque ya no tenía la misma destreza que hace años, todavía podía administrar el negocio y guiar a sus empleados en las mejores maneras de crear muebles de la más fina madera.

Cabe decir que ahí no se quedaba cualquiera. Meme recibía a cualquier hombre interesado (por que los jóvenes hoy en día no tenían interés por el oficio, salvo unos pocos) sin embargo, para quedarse tenían que pasar la más difícil de todas las pruebas: entenderse con él.

El hombrecito había perdido la voz en algún momento de su adolescencia, y aunque al principio fue problemático logró sobreponerse a eso. Aprendió el oficio y logró hacer más próspero el negocio familiar. Y los ayudantes que llegaban tenían que acostumbrarse a trabajar con él, a entender sus señas y tener paciencia para poder obtener resultados óptimos. Y obviamente ser talentosos. Pocos lograban ambas características. Y los que las reunían ahí estaban, formando una pequeña familia a la que Meme se acostumbró con los años.

El Taller estaba en el centro de la pequeña ciudad, lo abría a las 8 de la mañana, y a las 8:30 empezaban a llegar los trabajadores. Todos lo saludaban con un buenos días y él con un asentimiento de cabeza. De ahí en adelante era esperar a que llegaran clientes, o terminar los encargos que tenían.

Mientras Meme estaba en el mostrador haciendo unas cuentas, una anciana mujer de nariz aguileña, pelo canoso y grandes ojos se acercó a él. Frecuentaba el lugar pues le gustaba mucho la carpintería aunque ella se dedicaba más a hacer figurillas que muebles. Algo excéntrica la señora, pero agradable.

—Meme ¿como has estado? —preguntó

El contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza, sonriendo y mostrandole su pulgar.

—Me alegró —después miró a su alrededor, antes de volver la mirada al dueño del negocio—. No veo a tu hijo por aquí. Supe que regresó.

La expresión de Meme cambió un poco, por un momento dejó de sonreír pero se recuperó antes de que su visitante pudiera notarlo. Antes de que hablara, sacó de su bolsillo una libreta -la que siempre llevaba consigo- y empezó a escribir. Al terminar, arrancó la hoja y se la entregó a la mujer para que la leyera.

—¿Fue a una entrevista de trabajo en la preparatorio de tu colonia? —miró confundida la nota y después a Meme—, pensé que trabajaría contigo aquí.

Meme se encogió de hombros, esperando que la mujer entendiera que "no sabía el por qué" en lugar del "no planeo contarle más" que pasaba por su mente. La mujer se dió por servida y le indicó que iría a ver los muebles que estaban a la venta. Meme asintió.

Lanzó un suspiro, pero la siguió sonriendo. La llegada de Kosmotiz le había traída más felicidad que cualquier otra cosa ¡Su hijo estaba en casa! Y a pesar de lo descuidada que estuviera su relación con tenerlo cerca era feliz. Obviamente, el ya hombre de treinta y muchos años no trabajaría en la carpintería, recordaba lo mucho que se aburría ahí de niño y que jamás se mostró interesado en el oficio como para aprender lo mínimo. Pero esos eran detalles que las personas olvidaban, pero que a él se le quedaban en la memoria.

—¡Meme!

Levantó la vista al llamado y se topó con Norte, su vecino de muchos años y amigo de algunos después. Sonrió al verlo. A pesar de que ya era un hombre maduro y casado, para él no dejaría de ser el adolescente curioso -y niñero de Kozmotis- que de vez en cuando le pedía consejo.

Lo saludó agitando la mano en el aire, Norte se acercó al mostrador.

—Natasha te manda saludos —dijo, antes de acercarse un poco más a su amigo, dándole a entender que lo que le contaría sería privado— ¿Podemos hablar?

El hombrecito asintió, salió detrás del mostrador y fue con el único chico del lugar. Un niño castaño de 13 años que se encontraba escribiendo algo. Meme simplemente le dió unos toques en el hombro, el muchacho volteó y el mayor le dijo con señas que se iría. Le encargaba que echara un ojo. El muchacho asintió y regresó a lo que hacía.

Con eso hecho, Meme y Norte salieron de ahí y fueron a una café que estaba a unas cuadras.

Cuando se sentaron esperaron a que les tomaran la orden... Y Norte empezó a hablar. Le contó de que Jack casi se iba hace dos noches, cuando Pitch llegó, que ya no puede retenerlo. El muchacho está desesperado, eso lo entiende Norte, pero Jack tiene que esperar, aprender a ser paciente; le cuenta el hombre canoso. No sabe qué más hacer por él. Ya hablaron pero Jack sigue actuando como si estuviera solo.

Meme sólo asentía comprensivamente, porque sabía lo que era eso. Tener un hijo que se aísla de su familia y cree que puede enfrentarse solo contra el mundo, que quienes lo rodean no sienten simpatía por él...

Cuando Meme veía al joven Jack Frost, no podía evitar ver a la versión joven de su hijo. Así que cuando veía a Norte delante de él, se veía a sí mismo con veinte años menos, cuando no sabía que sucedía. Cuando creía que la culpa era suya.

Así que pidió un postre, uno para cada uno, y sacó su libreta de notas, esa que nunca abandona, y empezó a escribir. Y al empezar la nota, lo primero que le dice es lo que Kosmotiz le dijo a él veinte años después, veinte años tarde...

"Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Norte..."


End file.
